i'll always be with you
by Diego1
Summary: ok all you Diego fans you WILL find this sad for well he di- i wont tell so you will have to find out wut happens If anyone as any IDEAS for chapter 6 it will be much appricated sorry about the "end" therre is no end...yet
1. Ill always be with you Chapter 1

I'll Always be with you Chapter 1  
  
They were walking slower than usual because of Diego fast as he was with his wounded leg they still were slow. Manny and Sid would not leave him behind even though he begged them many times, but they said No. Manny offered many times for a ride but no Diego was too proud.  
  
"Come on it will be faster, Diego" Manny said.  
  
"No," Diego said firmly, "Im ok"  
  
"No your not" mumbled Manny.  
  
"What was that?" Diego asked plainly.  
  
"Nothing" replied Manny they walked silently for a bit Diego bit-by- bit falling behind. When Manny and Sid where way ahead, Diego heard something behind him he turned his head around saw no one then turned back to Manny and Sid, they were gone.  
  
"Manny? Sid?" he said uncertain there was no answer "stop playing games" he waited still no answer, a quick panic feeling passed over him 'there are humans around here im supposed to protect them' " Come out now!" he said, there was a noise in the bush near by he turned to it "Sid?" out came a human with a spear Diego turned to run there was a cliff with lava behind him. He looked at the human again, he gasped, there were more all advancing on him, his paw slipped all he saw was a spear being shot and a roar of a mammoth then all want black.  
  
Well how d'ya like the first chapter??? Remember 2 R&R!!! 


	2. Ill always be with you chapter 2

1 I'll Always Be with you Chapter 2  
  
Diego woke with a start but he didn't open his eyes he recalled everything that happened the spear, the roar, when he slipped off the cliff everything…'so this is what it is like to be dead? Well it feels a lot like the real life. Then the sound of Manny's voice jerked him out of his dream.  
  
"Diego? Diego wake up!" Manny was saying. Diego opened his eyes; he was on his side the sun shining brightly in his eyes  
  
"Manny?" he asked  
  
"Im here" came the voice of Manny. Diego turned his head in that direction of the voice. Manny and Sid were there.  
  
"You almost died," said Sid  
  
"No really" Diego said dryly " where were you two?"  
  
"Same question"  
  
"Well, I was right behind you then heard those humans then turned back to where you were and well you weren't there, and why am I alive I fell off a-," he said  
  
"Hold on" Manny cut in, "You weren't behind us for along time you were way behind us and we were ahead then heard the humans-,"  
  
"And Im alive…?" Diego cut Manny's words  
  
"Well if you let me finish I'll tell you I made a distraction you passed out Sid caught your paw just in time then I came and pulled you out and…well you get" he finished quickly at the sight of Diego's mad face because they just destroyed his pride as a saber by the hunted saving the hunter. Diego while they were thinking tried to get up and fell luckily no one saw this he couldn't walk the spear went into he's wounded leg. When they were ready to go he said quickly.  
  
"I'm tired can we rest for a bit?" Manny and Sid stared at him he was usually disagreeing with Sid saying that resting was a waste of time, now he was suggesting it.  
  
"Well we just rested not long ago" Manny said finally, Diego stared at him " I'll give you a ride" he hoisted Diego on his back. The whole time he was up there he grumbled but when told he didn't have to ride he said he was still tired this kept up all day. When they were getting ready to sleep Diego didn't go hunt he got skinner and skinner over the days til' Manny brought some food he ate it. Then one night when Sid was sleeping Manny asked why he didn't go and hunt  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Why…?" Diego said thinking he knew what Manny was talking about.  
  
"You know what Im talking about," Manny said  
  
"No I don't" said Diego " Of course I don't" Manny looked at him, he turned away from Manny "Ok I cant walk…yet" he added quickly  
  
"You just haven't tried yet," Manny said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine" Diego said feeling like a fool even though his only with his friends. The next day Manny found out that Diego was telling the truth. Once they got up Diego didn't move from his spot. Manny reached his trunk out and helped him on all fours with his trunk underneath his stomach but when he toke his trunk away Diego fell sideways. There was snickering around… 


	3. Chapter # 3

1 I'LL always be with you Chapter 3  
  
Them a couple of sabers came out. They were sabers from Diego's old pack.  
  
"Can't get poor little Diego on his feet too much pain from a wound his leader gave him?" Said one circling the three of them. Sid backed underneath Manny and Diego didn't do anything but Manny did.  
  
"You wouldn't be able too walk or Stand up if you got attacked by your own leader, spear, and hanging for a bit while unconsous on one leg!"  
  
"Yes but I wouldn't be able to ever get up at all, as in being dead, if someone else would attack me" he ran forward at Diego and attacked him in the neck. "You're a disgrace to the sabers, Diego!" he called back as they left.  
  
"Diego? Diego!" Sid scurried over.  
  
Diego didn't answer his eyes were closed. 


	4. Chapter # 4

1 I'll Always be with you Chapter 4  
  
His chest was rising and falling. Manny out him on his back. They walked farther and farther Diego not saying a thing that night Sid said Goodnight to Diego with a See you tomorrow! Manny stayed up a bit longer that's when Diego said his last words  
  
"Manny," he said very weakly, Manny looked up " I wont be a disgrace to the sabers anymore, I'll always be with you, Keep good care of Sid Good- bye" he said  
  
"No what are you talking about?" he said suddenly " you can't leave, Diego" Diego didn't answer "Diego? Diego no!" Diego didn't move or say anything "No!" Manny said at last 


	5. Chapter # 5

1 I'll always be with you chapter 5  
  
Next morning …  
  
"Ahhhhh" Sid he looked up at Manny, Manny was upset about something that Sid didn't see at first the "no" Sid said " He didn't" Manny nodded, Sid put his head down and walked away for abit remembering old times when they first met he called Diego "Bucktooth" he wished it was still then and when Diego called him "Junkfood" and all the other times. Manny doing the same thing remembering when Diego and him were teasing Sid, the ice caves and regretted everything bad thing he said about Diego. Soon as they were ready they headed off looking back at the dead lump of Diego. Then Manny remembered what he had said  
  
"I'll never forget you Diego all my life and beyond" Manny said silently but Sid heard him  
  
"Me too old buddy" that's the last thing they said for awhile.  
  
"Good-bye Diego" Manny said suddenly.  
  
"You mean see ya soon" Sid "He will never leave us forever! We'll see him again someday im sure of it" then he added to him self, " he told me so"  
  
THE END 


End file.
